


This was forever

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Character Death, Fluff, Loki Angst, Loki hurts, M/M, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thor, you must take him back to Asgard with you.  You are king, you can protect him and I’m worried what he will do to himself alone on Earth.”</p><p>“My friend, I can try but you know my brother.  Father or not, he inherited Odins stubbornness.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was forever

Loki arrived back to the apartment in the early morning. He had just got back from the Avengers Tower after yet another mission, this one lasting for 3 days. The villains had changed but the fight was still there. Earth still needed protected. That was the charge Odin had given him when he allowed Loki to return to earth. It had been hard over the years but Loki would do everything in his power to stay with his lover.

“I am home” Loki called from the hall. 

He walked in to the living room and was met by Steve rising slowly from his seat. Loki was shocked. Before him stood an old man, frail and weak. His once blond hair was white and he was hunched, shaking as he stood. This was not what he had expected. 

They had been together for nearly 100 years. The serum that Dr Erskine had given Steve had slowed his aging, but it could not stop the inevitable. He had left the Avengers when his strength and stamina had began to fail. For the last few years, Loki had been maintaining his image and strength using his magic but it would seem that even that was not strong enough the keep Steve with him for much longer.

After only a brief pause, Loki walked over and hugged and kissed Steve as of everything was normal. Steve wasn’t convinced.

“It’s time, isn’t it” Steve said, his voice now gruff and nearly unrecognizable, but his blue eyes were still bright, missing nothing.

“No” Loki replied “I will find something else, anything else. I can not do this alone, Steve.”

“Loki, you have given me everything. We have had a good life and I’m sorry I can’t stay, but it is my time. They’ve all gone. Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint. There is only us and Thor left and I’m tired.” Steve had accepted the fact that Loki would outlive him years ago, but never realised how much leaving the God would hurt. He clung tightly to Loki, wanting to live despite the truth staring him in the face. 

“NO!!!!” Loki screamed. He freed himself from Steves arms, turned and stormed across and out of the room.

Loki was in the bedroom for an hour before he came back out, much calmer. Steve was pottering round the kitchen, not really doing much, just keeping busy. He knew Loki would react badly to the change in his condition and had given him space and time. Loki come in to the room and again pulled Steve gently into his arms. 

“I am sorry, my love, I just wanted more time.” Loki voice was soft and still full of tears.

“I know. Can you contact your brother? This is not a time for you to be alone.” Asked Steve, ever practical.

“He will be here soon; Thor wants to see you before you go.”

Steve nodded and they continue their day as if nothing had changed. 

 

Thor arrived in the late afternoon. Even though Loki had told him how much Steve had aged, he couldn’t hide his surprise. They sat together sharing memories of the past and their own sorrows. Jane Foster had died many years ago, but Thor still felt her loss keenly. He had made a political marriage with Sif after he took the throne, but had refused to bed her, meaning that his children with Jane were his only heirs. 

Loki left Steve and Thor alone while he prepared dinner and Steve wasted no time.

“Thor, you must take him back to Asgard with you. You are king, you can protect him and I’m worried what he will do to himself alone on Earth.”

“My friend, I can try but you know my brother. Father or not, he inherited Odins stubbornness.”

Steve snorted. He had lived with Loki for a century and rarely won an argument. The snort however turned into a coughing fit. Loki appeared in the room, pressing a hand to Steves chest, trying to use his magic to ease the cough. Loki and Thor exchanged worried looks. It would be soon.

The days activities exhausted Steve and soon after dinner, he made his excuses and retired. After showing Thor to his room, Loki followed. Steve was so weak, he could hardly undress himself and Loki stepped in finally to help and got him settled into bed. Loki understood at last why Steve said he was ready. Steve was going back to the way he was before the serum and had feared that more then anything else in his life. Loki slide into the bed next to his lover and kissed his forehead, determined to watch him all night.

The next morning Thor, having not heard a sound all night, came into the room to find Loki cradling the cold body of Steve Rogers. Captain America was gone.

 

It was a quite funeral. The legend of Captain America would live on for centuries, but the man Steve Rogers had vanished from the minds of the American people long ago. Another younger man had taken over the mantel and still led the Avengers, using the Tower gifted to them by Tony in his will as a base. One of Tonys grandchildren was there, as well as some of the current Avengers. Loki and Thor were there as the only family. Bucky Banes had been found, but his mind was too badly damaged for him to know what was going on. The Doctors didn’t think he would live much longer himself but Loki didn’t care. The man had been the one shadow over his and Steves lives. As the coffin was lowered, Thor was sure he heard Loki whispering something but couldn’t make out what it was.

Loki resigned from the Avengers and to Thor surprise, agreed to return with him to Asgard. His home realm hadn’t changed and he was still shunned by nearly everyone including the Queen. This suited him fine. He either shut himself in his chambers or in the library, sometimes not seeing another person for days. Thor was the only one he could stand near him and even that was only for short periods at a time. Loki was slowly cutting himself off from life, just as Steve had feared would happen.

It was almost a year to the day when Thor tried Lokis door again, like he did every morning until now. Every morning the door was spelled to refuse entry. This morning it opened and Thor panicked. Loki was lying very still on the bed. Thor rushed over knowing that if his magic was no longer keeping people out, there must be nothing to hide. It was the worse thing Thor expected and it had come true. His brother wasn’t breathing and his glamour had failed, so he was now in his true Jotun form. Loki was dead.

 

He opened his eyes; he was lying in field of long grass and wild flowers. The sky above his head was deep blue and had white clouds dotted around. He rose into a seated position and looked about him. On the far side of the field, was a log cabin, small but perfect next to a wide steam. He was sure he had described this scene as an ideal retirement home once and it looks like every detail was there. There was smoke coming from the chimney, so there must be some one living here. He got to his feet and began to walk to the door. He stopped a few feet short as the door opened and another man came outside. The man was tall, dark and had striking green eyes.

“Loki???” stammered Steve. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep, old and in their apartment. Now he was young again and very much alive, but it couldn’t be true.

“I told you, when they lowered you into the ground, that I would find you again, my love, even if I had to follow you into death to do it. I have found you and we are home.” Loki walked to Steve and kissed him. This was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "Goodbye my lover" by James Blunt. Given the difference in their species, Steve dying thousands of years before Loki is one of the most likely outcomes of their relationship. Writing the first part did bring a tear to my eye. As always feedback welcome.


End file.
